


Amber Sky

by klaviergavout



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, but also very sweet, by 'established' i mean very barely, can be set anywhere either pre- or post-canon there's no real difference for this one, i know ive posted more than one fic today but i wrote this one a while ago, i love these two more than i love myself to be very honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: Jeremy and Michael share a moment at sunset.





	Amber Sky

The sun sets behind Middle Borough High School on a crisp October evening, painting the sky with deep yellows and oranges, with tiny flecks of white and grey. Unlike the hectic feel of the school in its working hours, no one is around, except for two figures sat atop the roof; it's a Friday, and only the uncaring janitors are left to roam the halls, stumbling with their mops and pails as if zombified. The air around them is cold and clean, and Jeremy now takes a deep breath of it, in and out and in as he sits and watches the sky.

"Michael." His best friend, his lover, his it's-been-two-days-and-i-hardly-know-what-to-call-it, is sat next to him, smoking a joint. "Hey, Michael."

"Yeah?"

A pause.

"Never mind."

Jeremy looks to his left and watches Michael as he smokes, his chest softly heaving up and down as the fumes go in and out, in and out, his cheeks tinged with red from the chill breeze. He's seen Michael smoke many times, but something about where they are, something about the quiet and the sunset and the crisp October evening, something about them being together- together, alone, on the school roof- changes the atmosphere. Without saying another word, he turns away and looks back at the sun.

* * *

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I say something? Rant a bit. Is that OK?"

Michael takes the joint out of his mouth mid-breath and lets it teeter between two fingers, tilting his head slightly. "Sure." A smile with lidded eyes. A yawn.

"Thanks." Jeremy smiles back, and it's bittersweet and half-formed and, he dares to think it, _pitiful._ "I just, I don't know. I've been thinking a lot, and I've realised, I hardly know where I am in life. Everything's changing. Classes, teachers, grades, potential jobs, family, people, everything's different to what it used to be. I'm changing. I'm making big decisions that might affect my whole life. And it _sucks,_ because I don't even know if I'm ready for any of it."

Michael's already put out the joint at this point, and is looking back at Jeremy with as much concern as he can muster whilst his proper high is beginning to kick in. As relaxed as the drug makes him, it isn't without a tinge of anxiety, a jolt in his stomach, that he reaches out for one of Jeremy's hands. After a questioning look, and a small nod of approval in return, he takes it in his.

They sit in silence for a while, waiting almost awkwardly for the other to say something in either response or addition. Jeremy has dropped his gaze to the floor, and Michael is looking once more out at the diminishing sun. Michael speaks at last.

"Hey, I'm not the best with words and stuff, never have been, but. I know it might be kinda hard to know where you're going sometimes, and to be ready for it even then. But no matter what you decide, or how you do it, or whatever changes, I'll be here for you. Unless you make the choice to hate me and leave me alone! Then I won't bother you. But I mean, please don't do that..." He trails off, eyes widening with irrational fear, and Jeremy gives a laugh.

"I won't." A pause, a shaky breath. "Thanks, Michael. For that."

"No problem."

And maybe it's the warm smile on Michael's face, or how his nerve system suddenly seems to remember that Michael's hand is intertwined with his, or the sunset which has almost gone, or the worries he's just confessed to having, or the autumn chill, but _something_ makes a wave of emotion hit Jeremy hard and all so suddenly there's lips on his and he's holding Michael's face in his hands with a desperate strength and what the fuck is he doing but oh god he _likes_ this feeling , he likes it a _lot._ And when Michael kisses him back he can taste the weed heavy and bitter on his breath but he couldn't really care, he's lost in his own little world on that rooftop alone with his best friend and things are alright.


End file.
